


Molecules

by lilolilyrae



Category: Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Sooo I've been to the Hayley Kiyoko concert in Hamburg yesterday, and it gave me feelings. As in, I'm badly celebrity-crushing on her, and also her songs make me want to write kitchy things... So my mind came up with some kitsch aka rpf/self-insert fanfiction, and because I hate both real person fiction (poor creeped out celebrities) and self-insert fanfiction (idk i just can't take it seriously), I took the kitsch and smashed it onto my current favourite femslash pairing.So here you go, have some singer!Lou manager!Deb fluff that's so bad it might melt your teeth with sugar. And yeah, fair warning: this is definitely not the most in-character piece I've ever written.Sorry not sorry.Title after my current fav Hayley Kiyoko song. No further reason needed.





	Molecules

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I've been to the Hayley Kiyoko concert in Hamburg yesterday, and it gave me feelings. As in, I'm badly celebrity-crushing on her, and also her songs make me want to write kitchy things... So my mind came up with some kitsch aka rpf/self-insert fanfiction, and because I hate both real person fiction (poor creeped out celebrities) and self-insert fanfiction (idk i just can't take it seriously), I took the kitsch and smashed it onto my current favourite femslash pairing.  
> So here you go, have some singer!Lou manager!Deb fluff that's so bad it might melt your teeth with sugar. And yeah, fair warning: this is definitely not the most in-character piece I've ever written.  
> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Title after my current fav Hayley Kiyoko song. No further reason needed.

Deb snorts, looking up from the paperwork she had been working on: Tammy's wedding, not her usual expertise, but what won't you do for your best friend, right...

"Says here she wants all the bachelors in place to try and catch the bride's flowers- how cliché can this thing get?" she calls out.

Lou, doing the dishes in the kitchen, snickers. "Already regretting you agreed to this?"

Deb just laughs. Then she adds:  
"So, what will you do if you catch Tammy's bridal bouquet?"

Lou laughs as well. "Guess I'll have to hide from it, will I?"

Deb sobers, getting a curious look on her face.  
As Lou notices that she has gotten quiet, she dries her hands and walks into the room.

"What is it? You- do you /want/ to?"

"Do you- not?"

"I- sorry, I haven't really thought about that..."  
Lou shakes her head, then walks over and sits down next to Debbie, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, that's just a lie, and I'm not lying to you, so. I did think about it, I just- with how chaotic everything was when we first got together, and how long we never really defined it... It's like everyone describes romantic love as this absolutely unachievable, unbelievable magnificent and amazing feeling- and, don't get me wrong, it's good, I couldn't think of anything better- so maybe it even /is/ the best feeling there is in the world. But so is friendship, and my love of music, and the feeling of driving fast on a nightly freeway. So- I might have trouble getting over the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that's telling me I'm settling for something less- but it's not, I know it's not. I love you. The butterflies, the loss of control- that's having a crush, that won't ever last. What we have- you're my centre of the world, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't believe it could change, either- we know everything about each other, we know that we fit. So yeah- I wouldn't have asked, because I'm a mess and a part of me is still not sure whether I can give you what you want. But if you ask me- I'll say yes in a heartbeat."

Deb feels her eyes getting wet.  
Damn, her girlfriend has a way with words.  
Girlfriend... Or maybe, soon, fiancé.  
After all, itooks like all she needs now is a ring :)


End file.
